


A baker and the soldier (DISCONTINUED)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Self-Harm, Thorki - Freeform, baker - Freeform, not a x reader story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She's just a simple baker in New York city. Who's trying not to get to close to the famous Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes after meeting him in her bakery, not wanting to be disappointed if he doesn't feel the same and making sure that he doesn't find out about her self harming problem.He's just a guy who's part of the avengers. Wanting to be the one for her but is she interested in him or not? After meeting her Bucky wants to be around her more what her life is like and if she'd like to be with him.





	1. The meeting

It was just a ordinary day for Jordie as she was working in her bakery turning the sign on opened for business and putting the sweets she baked the night before on display one at a time. Cookies, cakes, pastries and more in their places in the counter, getting down putting the last donut on the tray before closing the glass case. 

The door bell chimed as two people walked in “Hi Jordie.” Jordie looked up from the counter “hi Taylor, hi T’challa anything I can do for my friends today?” she asks wiping off her hands on her apron. 

“Just coming to get a muffin before I go into work.” Taylor replied 

Jordie nods “okay, anything for you T’challa?” 

“No thank you Jordie I had breakfast before coming with Taylor.” 

“Alright so just a muffin that would be 2.75” she types into the computer and grabs a muffin from the counter Taylor smiles at her “so how was your date last night with Drew?” she asks 

“Ugh he didn’t come at last minute had ‘family issues’” she uses air quotes “I swear that’s the last time I go on dates my sister sets me up with.” 

“Aw well don’t worry honey I’m sure you’ll find someone. After work I’ll come by if you want.” 

“Yeah I don’t mind.” 

“Great!” Taylor kisses her boyfriend’s cheek “bye sweetheart.” she waves leaving “Goodbye Taylor.” T’challa says waving goodbye. He turns to Jordie “I guess I should be going aswell. Do not worry Jordie I’m sure there is someone out there for you.” Jordie smiles “thank you T. see you soon”

T’challa walks out leaving Jordie alone in her bakery she looks down holding tightly on her apron she wished that she had a boyfriend so much. 

***Later in the day***

Costumers came and went Jordie knew almost everyone that was one of her regulars at the bakery. Though when the bell rang close to closing time she looked up seeing a guy with brown hair, blue eyes and the most interesting part being that he had a metal arm. 

She gives her usual smile “hello sir what can I get for you today?” 

He looked up at her “um.. Can I just get a coffee please” replying taking out some money and putting it on the counter. Jordie smiles “No problem I’ll have it ready for you in a sec.” turning on the coffee machine “any cream or sugar in it sir?” she grabs a cup setting it down in front of the machine. 

“Yes. Both is good.” 

The coffee was done Jordie takes it pouring it into the cup along with adding the cream and sugar putting the lid on handing it to him “Thank you ma’am. Money’s on the counter” Jordie takes the money seeing it being twenty bucks the coffee only costs 5.90. But it was cool just some of her regulars did this so she could have enough to pay bills, buy food etc. just had to give him 14 bucks back. 

“Excuse me sir would you like the money back?” she asks before he stepped out the door. He stops turning to her “No you can keep the change.” sipping the coffee walking out. Jordie smiles and places it back into the register. 

***The next day***

It was Saturday which meant the bakery was closed for the day and Jordie has her usual day off. Taylor came over to help her try to find a boyfriend, she knew a few guys that would love to have a girl like Jordie. 

“So I think this guy would be good for you.” She notices Jordie not paying attention “Jordie are you even listening?” 

Jordie snaps out of her thoughts “oh sorry I was just thinking. There was this guy yesterday before I closed.” she blushes lightly 

“Oh~ did you ask him out?” 

“What! No I literally just met the guy last night I didn’t even get his name.” 

Taylor takes a notebook “well describe him to me. I’ll write the details down and maybe we can look him up on Facebook or something.” 

“Well he had brown shoulder length hair, blue eyes, and one of his arms was metal.” 

“Wait metal arm? Are you talking about Bucky Barnes?” 

“Who’s Bucky Barnes?” 

Taylor starts to laugh “sweetie how have you not heard of Bucky? He’s part of the Avengers the winter soldier.” 

“Wow.. I doubt he’d want to go out with just a simple baker.” Jordie frowns while Taylor continues to giggle “Girl who wouldn’t want you? I think he’ll love being your boyfriend.” 

Jordie sighs “Okay but we barely know each other I don’t want to force it. Maybe we could just hang out for a bit then maybe I can try and ask him out on a date.” 

“Seems like a good plan sweetie. I should get going T’challa and I have a date tonight.” She hugs Jordie before leaving “bye Jordie!” 

“Bye Taylor” 

Jordie gets up walking over to one of her windows looking out over the city “Bucky Barnes a winter soldier.” 


	2. Chapter 2: Hanging out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky asks Jordie to hangout

For the rest of the week Jordie continued to work as normal. Seeing her regular costumers that she has become close friends with being Peter and his boyfriend Wade stopping by to get their usual cupcakes for the week and Thor with his husband Loki seeming to bicker most of the time while there but she still thinks they’re an adorable couple to see and hang out with. 

But at the same time each day in the morning Bucky would keep coming in ordering a cup of coffee give her twenty bucks for payment and sit down at one of the tables near the window reading one of the books from the shelves. Jordie didn’t mind and just continued on with her work lightly blushing each time she saw him. 

Though on Thursday it was a bit different Bucky came in ordering the same coffee but he looked nervous he opened his mouth to speak “Would you mind if I get your name ma’am?” Jordie looked at him it was strange that she never actually gave him her name though she knew his from what Taylor told her and didn’t want to say it because it would be weird that a women like her would see Bucky everyday and say his name without him telling her would just creep him out. 

“Oh. Yes my name is Jordana Meri-Anne but I just like being called Jordie. What’s your’s?” 

“James Barnes though my friends call me Bucky, you can call me Bucky” 

Jordie smiles “That’s a nice name.” they continue to look at each other for a few seconds before the coffee machine goes off and Jordie goes and gets it pouring the coffee in the cup adding cream and sugar giving it to him “here you go Bucky.” he gives a slight nod saying “Thank you Jordie. I.. also have a friend coming over today to sit with me would you like to come sit on your break?” 

Jordie shakes her head “N-no thank you Bucky I have to keep on working.” she rubs her arms that have cuts from where she cuts not wanting to step out from behind the counter fearing people will see the scars from her cuts. 

“Alright but please feel free to.” Bucky goes over to the table and sits down, and pretends to read a book like he’s been doing all week. As he just wanted to watch Jordie while she worked. 

***A while later***

Steve comes into the bakery waving to Bucky sitting down “sorry I’m late Tony and I were training today. So where’s this mystery girl you’ve been talking about for the past week?” 

Bucky points to Jordie “over there, I’ve been coming in everyday to order stupid coffee just to see her. I just got her name and I want to ask her on a date. Think you can help me out buddy?” 

Steve turns seeing Jordie “hm. She is quite pretty, I think I can help you out. If you don’t want to force it just ask her to hang out at first get to know each other more and then ask her out.” 

“Sounds good I’ll do it.” he gets up walking back over to the counter. Clearing his throat “Excuse me Jordie? A… I-I was wondering if you want to buy some ice cream by yourself- No! I mean not by yourself with me and hang out with each other.” Bucky sweats nervously _“shit, shit, shit why’d I say it like that she probably thinks I’m stupid”_

Jordie thinks for a second “yeah I guess so. It might be fun I can possibly close the bakery early and we can go at one.” 

“Cool I’ll see you at one then.” he quickly goes back to the table with Steve who’s trying to keep in how Bucky embarrassed himself “yeah laugh all you want Steve at least she said yes.” 

“Sorry Bucky it was a little funny.” Steve’s phone started to buzz he picks it up looking at it “Well I got to get back to the tower want to come and get ready?” 

“No go on ahead I’ll catch up.”

“Fine. See you later Bucky.” Steve gets up from the table and leaves Bucky by himself. Bucky looks back over at Jordie as she worked getting different pastries for her customers and he thinks _“She’s such a interesting women, I need to know more about her what goes on in Jordie’s mind?”_

He sighs getting up leaving. Having the coffee left at the table with a note.

***Later at one***

As promised the two meet each other at one and go to get ice cream. Exiting the shop they kind of do a walk and talk with each other Jordie gulped asking “So, um.. My friend told me you’re part of the avengers the winter solider.” 

Bucky tenses up breathing out replying “Yeah, I’m part of the avengers and yes I was the winter solider though I rather want to forget that part of my life. What about you? How long have you been running a bakery?”

Jordie shrugs “Not that long only a few months. It was always my dream to have a bakery making my own sweets and treats for my costumers.”

They continue to walk before someone says “Looks like Bucky Barens has a girlfriend.” Jordie stops “No we’re just friends that’s all just getting ice cream. Thank you for the ice cream Bucky but I should get going bye.” she says quickly before running away back to her apartment

“Wait! Jordie!” Bucky called but he didn’t want to follower her she probably didn’t want to talk to anyone. He throws his cone away before walking back to the tower though he thinks about the scars on her arms when she ran off “what is she hiding?” he says to himself


End file.
